


Ladra de Cobertores

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy sempre odiou tempestades de raios e, nas noites particularmente ruins, sempre rouba os cobertores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladra de Cobertores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036147) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. É muito fofa, espero que vocês gostem.

“Peggy?”

Angie se aproxima passando pelo chão de madeira, se contorcendo com o rangido a cada passo.

Peggy se enrola ainda mais em posição fetal e instintivamente enterra sua cabeça no seu travesseiro a cada explosão de um trovão.

“Hm?”

“Você pegou todos os cobertores bons.”

“Eu–” Peggy treme com a próxima grande explosão de trovão e fecha seus olhos bem apertados quando o raio ilumina o quarto brevemente. “Está frio.”

Angie pressiona os lábios, vendo a forma de Peggy tremer sob a montanha de cobertores.

“Você tá legal, Peg?”

Peggy bufa. “Estou bem.”

Angie dá mais alguns passos tentativos e se senta na beira da cama de Peggy. “Bem, eu não estou.” Ela coloca uma mão reconfortante no que ela presume ser o quadril de Peggy. “Tempestades como essa me lembram da guerra. Tudo é quieto demais, mas o trovão é alto e tudo treme. Minha mãe costumava fazer eu e meus irmãos todos nos apertarmos na cama dela.”

“Mulher inteligente.”

Angie dá uma batidinha suave no quadril de Peggy e Peggy se move um pouco, erguendo as cobertas para Angie entrar sob.

“Sabe, Peg, você não tem que roubar todos os cobertores para me fazer ir pra cama contigo. Você podia ter pedido,” Angie provoca, se refugiando sob as cobertas.

Peggy se vira para encarar Angie e se move para mais perto dos braços abetos de Angie. Ela passa um braço pela cintura de Angie e apoia sua cabeça no ombro da mulher mais nova.

“Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez.”

Angie traça círculos preguiçosos na pele de Peggy.

“Vai ter uma próxima vez?” Angie pergunta esperançosa, só para receber como resposta um ronco alto e vibrante.

Angie sorri e pressiona um beijo na testa de Peggy. “Boa noite, Inglesa.”


End file.
